Valentine Card Exchange
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A MiloLissa one-shot. On the bus stop, as Milo and Melissa start to exchange cards, Zack mentions the rumor of the two going out together as a couple. Though both laugh it off, both seem to prove their denials otherwise.


All right, let's try to begin a new Milo Murphy's Law story! This one is more of a late Valentine's Day one-shot, but I still hope you all enjoy this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the depths of Swamp City, a certain backpack wearing brown haired boy was smiling a bit as he walked alongside the sidewalk, making sure to be careful to dodge around potholes along the sidewalk.

"Looks like that last pothole still hasn't been fixed from the last walk to the bus." Milo noted as he spotted two familiar friends near the bus stop sign. "Melissa, Zack!"

"Hey, Milo!" Melissa and Zack smiled as Milo joined up with them.

"Hey, Happy Valentine's Day, Milo." Melissa smiled as she pulled out a card and handed it to him. Milo took the card and read it.

"To the bravest person I know, keep on trucking through your day, even if your condition tells you otherwise." Milo smiled. "Gee, thanks, Melissa!"

"Oh, you know..." Melissa blushed a slight bit.

Zack looked between Melissa and Milo as he said, "I have to ask, but... tradition you guys normally do?"

"Yeah. You know how when you were in elementary school and you make those little paper bags where people can insert Valentines? Well, even if we're out of the elementary school phase and into middle school, Melissa and I still keep exchanging cards whenever that day comes." Milo smiled. "I will admit, it's a sweet gesture, and a nice way of showing that we both care for each other, even after many years. Oh, speaking of which, here's mine!"

Milo dug around his backpack and pulled out an okay Valentine, part of the glue was still showing. "Sorry about the glue, had a slight accident with that."

"Hey, whatever you wrote will be worth it." Melissa smiled as she read the Valentine. "'To the most wonderful girl that I know, have a great Valentine's Day. I always believed you have a good heart, whether you be my Melissa or the world's most coolest queen of the universe.' Aw, Milo, that's so sweet!"

Melissa and Milo quickly exchanged hugs as Zack stared in amusement. "Are you SURE you guys aren't dating each other?"

Milo and Melissa's eyes widened as they looked over at Zack, who was giving a smirk... before all three of them gave a laugh. Milo then said, "That's a pretty good one."

"Yeah, Zack, wherever do you get that idea!" Melissa gave a chuckle... before both she and Milo looked at each other for a slight moment, then looked away as they started to blush.

"I'm just saying, that's all." Zack smiled. "I mean, the rumor mill is full of surprises."

"Well, you can't believe EVERYTHING from the rumor mill." Milo shrugged as he dug around and pulled out a card. "Speaking of which, I got you a little card, Zack."

"Oh, for me? You shouldn't have." Zack paused in curiosity as he took the card and read it. "'To my second friend and confident colleague, I know we've only known each other a few months, but I feel like you deserve this little card, to show my appreciation that I still consider you a best friend.' Wow, Milo, that's...that's really nice of you. Thank you."

Zack then looked down. "Gee, I didn't get you a card or anything, I'm really sorry, Milo."

"Hey, it doesn't matter the amount of cards or gifts you give. It's knowing who your friends are that counts." Milo smiled. "Besides, you've already given me a chance at friendship with you."

Zack smiled, looking towards his friend. "Thanks, Milo."

"Anytime." Milo smiled.

Melissa gave a smile towards her two friends before looking at the card Milo gave her. She gave a warm smile as she kept it close to her heart as she sighed happily.

"This is going in a special place..." Melissa happily smiled.

"Did you say something, Melissa?"

Melissa yelped as she turned to see Milo and Zack, looking at her in curiosity. Melissa chuckled nervously as she said, "Er, I said that the Valentine you gave me is really nice, Milo. Thanks again."

"Anytime, Melissa." Milo smiled. "Hey, if you're not busy..."

"Ice Cream after school?" Melissa guessed.

Milo gave a nod. "You know me too well."

"Well, you can say it's a tradition." Melissa smiled as Zack just gave a smirk from nearby.

"You know, you're only going to prove the rumor mill correct." Zack smirked.

Milo and Melissa yelped as they blushed... before Milo said, "Er, Zack, I know it's not uncommon, but..."

"Hey, don't worry. If it's all right with you two, would you mind if I join?" Zack asked. "I promise I won't get in the way of your date."

Melissa glared at Zack. "Zack, it is not a date, it is a tradition amongst friends. But hey, I suppose you can come. I mean, you are part of our group now, are you not?"

"That I am, smart mouth, that I am." Zack laughed.

Milo smiled as he looked between his two friends. "Great! Then it's a group get-together!"

"Let's just try to survive the school day, first and foremost." Melissa said as she looked over, spotting the bus from nearby.

"Agreed." Milo and Zack nodded as the bus arrived in time. Milo paused as he looked at his watch. All of a sudden, all three heard something rolling. Their heads snapped as they turned to see a rolling pillar.

"Looks like I'm going my own way to school today. See you two there!" Milo said as he started running from the pillar.

Melissa and Zack nodded as the two went on the bus. Zack then noticed that Melissa had a bit of a lovesick look on her face, smile included. As they made their way to their seats, Melissa recovered as she noticed Zack wearing a smirk on her face. Melissa glared at Zack as she asked, "What?"

"Oh, you know what I'm smirking about... miss 'I can't get Milo off my head'." Zack smiled as he sat in the seat behind Melissa.

Melissa shook her head, but got comfortable anyway. And as the bus started heading towards school, all her mind could think about was becoming queen of the universe... with Milo alongside her as her king. She gave a warm smile as she sighed happily. Zack, sitting from nearby, just smirked.

"I'm betting the rumor mill is going to run wild today." Zack muttered to himself as he got comfortable.

Either way, Zack smiled, knowing that he had good friends in Milo and Melissa, even if he couldn't argue the fact that they make a good couple, despite what they say about the matter.

* * *

Okay, I'm going to end this one-shot here! How did you guys like it? Despite it being a bit late by a few days, it was something I still wanted to write down anyway, and I haven't wrote down a "Milo Murphy's Law" fanfiction in some time now... well, either way, I'm glad I got it up... and I'm anticipating the new episodes coing out next month! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
